


A Son I Might Have Known

by shirosakura911



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alpha Javert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Valjean, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: In the galleys, Jean Valjean is feared by many. Guards... Convicts... Who wouldn't fear a man who is stronger than them? As far as they know, Valjean is an Alpha, judging from how he acts. If only they knew what he really is, they wouldn't believe it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Les Miserables fanfic of Valvert and I hope you like it :)

_Toulon 1815_

“Back to work!” A sharp hiss came out of Valjean’s mouth as the whip grazed his back. _5 more years and I’ll be free. 5 more years_.

“24601!” Valjean’s head glanced at his back to see the man who is behind of that voice. The guard looks younger despite his efforts to look tough. Turning his heel, he walked towards the direction of the young guard. Before he can reach the man, a shout of warning shook his chains.

“Javert! Look out!” The young guard didn’t notice one of the galley slave sneaking behind his back, holding a boulder in his hands, enough to knock a man out. Other galley slave will only stand watch the guard get hit, but not Valjean. Using his reserved strength, dashed towards the galley slave, swinging his chains wrists directly in the man’s face. The galley slave’s face met the hard ground he’s standing.

Everyone in that place saw what happened. Everyone saw how the strongest convict helped the guard.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you save me?” Valjean didn’t bother to look at the man. _That guard again._

“I command you to answer my question 24601.” He didn’t. Why bother?

“24601…” Valjean felt his spine suddenly tingled with fear. Not the fear that will make you run for your life. It is a fear that will only shake an Omega. The young guard didn’t bother him again and walked away. When his footsteps are now longer heard from his cell, Valjean finally had the ability to breathe again. Of all his years in the galleys, he never once met an Alpha. He remembered his sister told him that once an Omega encounters an Alpha, the Omega will start to go on heat.

And so he did.

 

* * *

_  
_

_Three days. Three days of heat. Good thing there is a storm. I can’t work while I’m in heat._ Valjean sighed in relief as he reached his climax. _That will be the last._ Panting for breath, he ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeve and wiped himself. For the past few days, Javert hasn’t shown up. Or so he thought.

“So it was you all along.” Valjean felt it again. Now that tingling sensation slowly creeps down to his groin. _No. No. It’s done. My heat should be done right now._

The sound of keys unlocking the lock of cells, made Valjean’s curl into a ball in the middle of his cell. _He’s going in. No! Anyone but not him._

“24601…” A gentle hand caress his hair, petting him like a dog but yanking his head in the side, bearing his neck. The Alpha attacked Valjean’s neck, lapping him like he’s a candy. His groin started to twitched and his arse leaking in fluid.

“Javert please…” He is not supposed to beg. But his heat is unbearable. The young guard growled like an animal and pulled the convicts trousers down. He didn’t bother preparing Valjean’s arse. Why would he? He’s an Omega and one of the strongest galley slave. He can take the pain.

Javert unzipped his pants, revealing his prick as hard as a stone. He pushed the convict on the floor for him to be in all fours. Without any hesitation, he shoved his prick into the lubricated convict’s arse. Of all the years of Valjean, who would have thought he found his voice at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past returns

_Freedom. I almost forgot how it feels like._ Breathing the air once more, Valjean walked down the mountain. It was a hard journey he can tell but this suffering of his is nothing compare to the lashes of whip coming from the guards of Toulon and from the young guard… Shaking that though of his head, he strolled down the mountain side until he reached a nearby town. 

 

As he walked towards the town, the folks walking down the street make way for him like they already knew he is a convict, only paroled. Wondering the streets attracts some of the guards patrolling in the town. Of course, he is a paroled convict. Who wouldn’t want to put him into misery? 

 

* * *

 

 

The pain slowly got recognized by his body. Still limping, he went in an inn but he got pushed away. He went on searching for place to stay for the night. No one wants him in their homes. He then stumble on a church wherein there is a stone bench where he can rest. 

“Come in my brother…” _A bishop?_ He thought. He called me brother. The said bishop gave him a smile. Not that smile wherein you will cringed. It was a smile… a smile where he felt human and alive once again. 

 

* * *

 

“My brother… aren’t you supposedly sleeping? The moon is full I know but for the sake of your child, please… do get some rest.” Valjean shut his eyes as the bishop placed a hand on his shoulder. 

It’s been a month since the church took him in. A month ever since he broke his parole. In that month, he did what should not be forgiven. Stealing the silver of church should not be forgiven but the bishop did and claimed to save his soul for God. 

“Bishop, why did you forgive me? You gave me a place to rest and I stole from you. How can such things easily be forgiven?” He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder before his questions are answered. 

“To accept and change is to forgive those who wronged you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Bishop, I will be giving birth soon and I had to ask for one more favor.” Valjean closed his eyes. It’s hard I know but I have to. 

“Please take care of my son.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Monsieur le Maire?” Madeleine opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize he took a nap in his office. Why would he dream about his past? It’s been so long. 

“Monsieur?” Finally, he got out of his thoughts and faced the owner of the voice. 

“What is it, Frederic?” The young police stood straight and opened his mouth. 

“Monsieur le Maire, there is a fight among the women in your care claiming that the Virgin Fantine have a child without a father. The foreman took care of it by banishing Fantine.” Madeleine didn’t agree with what his foreman did. He stood up on his chair and was about to order the young police to tell his foreman to bring back the woman when there was a firm knocking on the door of his office. The young officer walked towards the door and opened it revealing an officer in which Madeleine feared and avoided for how many years. 

“Inspector Javert?!” The young officer exclaimed. The old man nodded his head before entering the room. 

“Thank you for your report, Frederic. You may go now.” The young officer took a while to regain his posture before giving the mayor a bow and left. Awkward silence filled the room. Madeleine can feel his heart racing. Is he here to finally bring him back to jail? 

“Monsieur le Maire…” Javert slightly bowed his head and handed a letter to Madeleine. 

“Please know me as Javert. I am here at your command. To serve and protect the people of this town.” Madeleine nodded his head. Why does faith always bring them together? He doesn’t understand.

“Welcome Inspector. May you guard our laws and my people.” He turned his back around to avoid the gaze of the former Toulon guard. 

“Forgive me sir, but it seems to me we may have met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I borrowed Frederic Chopin and used him in this story. I'll try to post the next chapter again next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine needs three days off but Javert appeared in front of his office...

Madeleine felt the warmth of his body escaped from his body. “Dear Inspector, I would have never forget your face.” Still not facing the inspector, he tried to act busy by rummaging his drawers near his desk. His sweat is cold and his heart is pounding fast as if he had been running. True he had been running and hiding from the sight of the law. In this case, there will be nowhere to run. If he disappears like he did when he broke his parole, the workers working under him will be jobless. Who then will look after them?

In the inspector’s view, the mayor seemed to be looking for something or… hiding his face for him not to be recognized. Javert knew in his memory that this man right here is Jean Valjean, the convict who made his body commit a sin. His back is straighten when the mayor knocked a book from the top of his drawers. Due to instincts, he walked towards the fallen book. Not minding the mayor’s gaze, he gracefully picked the fallen book. Before straightening his back, a shiny cross lying beside the book caught his eyes. He picked it up and straighten his back.

"Monsieur, it seems that the book is not the only thing that fell.” The mayor seemed surprised to see two items being handed to him. A silver cross black beaded necklace on top of a book. Swallowing his nervousness, he accepted the items. The inspector must be thinking why he is nervous, keeps on rummaging his drawers and avoiding a talk. The silver cross gave a little light, enough to catch Madeleine’s attention. An alibi. Straightening his back, he gaze at the man’s eyes.

 

“Thank you Inspector. It seems that you have found what I have been looking for.” He handed out the cross to Javert. The inspector lend out his hand and let the mayor placed the cross on his palm. He wondered.

"Inspector Javert, I give you this cross as a symbol of my trust that you will not fail this town and its people.”

 

* * *

 

Madeleine breath for air. It’s been years since he had his last heat. Now that he’s facing with an Alpha again, his heat came back. He shouldn’t be here in his office. He could have write his letter at home saying he will be gone for three days. But his workers needed his attention concerning his foreman’s inappropriate actions towards them. He didn’t want to lose another worker so he gave the foreman a chance to change. Though threatening to fire him for the lack of respect towards the women workers. Madeleine rubbed his temples. Why didn’t the women complained about his foreman way before? They waited for him to become aggressive before they called his attention.

Knock. Knock.

 

The door of his office opened to reveal Inspector Javert. There it was again, the tingling sensation he never thought he will feel again after Toulon. Javert entered the room and noticed a faint sweet smell. Ignoring it he made his way in front of the mayor’s table.

“What brings you here Inspector?” The mayor shut his eyes and rested his head on top of his clenched fists.

"Monsieur le Maire, I am here to deliver a—”

“Inspector can you just write your report and leave it here in office for the next three days?”

The inspector raised his eye brow. He didn’t bother to complain when the sweet smell suddenly became strong enough for him to be distracted.

“Inspector Javert please… I would hate to ask you to leave but—”

This time, Javert cut him off. “You’re in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters... I'm sorry for that... By the way I just made channel... Try to visit it sometimes and tell us your suggestions 
> 
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGaAnGKFvqEpGZQ35nM0_cA


	4. Chapter 4

Madeleine looked away from the hungry eyes of the inspector. _This man will take me again and I will bear his child once more._ The inspector approached him with great speed. _This is it._ Madeleine closed his eyes and waited for Javert to take him. A gentle pair of hands held his face. The inspector’s hand is warm and hard at the same time. He brought out his tongue and licked the palm of Javert. But by the time he did, the warmness disappeared.

“I’m sorry Monsieur le Maire. I can’t.” the raspy voice of Javert made Madeleine open his eyes again.

“W-why?” The inspector looked away. Seconds later he sweep the mayor in his arms, carrying him like a newly bride.

“I must take you to your home.” Somehow they manage to get into the mayor’s house without attracting attention. Good thing Javert had a white handkerchief to cover the mayor’s face. Some wondered why the inspector is carrying a man in the streets but didn’t bother to ask. Mainly because it is… well, Javert.

Javert stood in front of the mayor’s gate. Luckily, the housekeeper is there cleaning the front yard. He cleared his throat and got the attention of the housekeeper. She rushed towards him and opened the gate.

“Inspector! What seems to be the problem?” Javert didn’t gave her an answer and proceeded to enter the mayor’s home.

“Monsieur! Who is that man?” She followed the inspector behind. Javert sighed and faced her behind once more.

“This is Monsieur le Maire now please open the door.” The housekeeper wondered but didn’t press the matter because of the stern voice of Javert. She opened the door and let him in.

“His room is the first door you see upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

_“It’s a boy, my brother.” Valjean is tired and exhausted from giving birth to his child but still cradle the baby on his side._

_“What will be his name?” Valjean thought for a moment._

* * *

 

Madeleine woke up with slight wonder where he is. The ceiling does looked familiar though. Is he in his house? He shut his eyes and tried to remember what happened. Then all his memories came down like storm when he heard the firm voice of his inspector.

“Monsieur le Maire.” The inspector was currently sitting at the far edge of the room, looking like a lost child. _Javert… last I remember we were in my office and I was in heat. Heat._

“We didn’t have sex Monsieur if that is what you’re thinking.” Javert stood and walked towards the bed. Just by looking at him, he looks like he suffered more than Madeleine. He suffered by controlling himself. The inspector stood beside the bed.

“These herbs are used by Omegas for them not to go in heat and pregnant if taken internally. I cannot force you to drink these herbs when you were in heat especially… never mind… I let it burn like an incense and it seems that it also affects Alphas.” Javert cleared his throat and placed a bottle of herbs on top of Madeleine’s drawers beside his bed.

“Forgive me, Monsieur but I’m afraid I must go.” He gave a slight bow before turning his heel towards the door. The mayor is done with his heat and his presence is no longer needed. Before he can move away from the mayor’s bed, a hand held him his arm stopping him from his tracks.

“Javert, wait…” _Please don’t use that tone with me._ Javert shut his eyes when he saw the image of Valjean, staring at him with pleading eyes. He thought he can bury that memory in the past. He thought he can forget what happened between him and Valjean. Could it be that Madeleine and Valjean are one?

“Please Monsieur… my presence is no longer needed here… I—”

“Why didn’t you take me?” Silence filled the room. Javert bite his lips and clenched he saw fists.

“Is it because you are my inspector and I’m your mayor? Or other…” Madeleine wondered why. Before when he had his heat, the eyes of Javert are filled with hunger and desire.

“I don’t have any mate and so are you. We can be mates if—“ This time, Javert faced him and gripped the hand resting on his arm.

“I have a mate Monsieur.”


End file.
